sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Homeless Resource
San Francisco Homeless Resource is a collaborative website for homeless advocates in San Francisco. The wiki is a new evolution of how advocates can get together and share information efficiently and quickly. The site can be updated by any user, so everyone can add and update information -- allowing much greater efficiency in serving the homeless community in San Francisco. Check out the Frequently Asked Questions page to learn more about how to be a part of the wiki! SAN FRANCISCO HOMELESS RESOURCE SFHOMELESS.NET a Network for SF Homeless (& Advocates) ---- NEW! Resource page for news stories published about SF homelessness since the recent Chronicle series began Please help search and contribute to this page. Resource only -- not a place for voicing opinions. Please consider using the SF Homeless Discussion Board for expressing viewpoints. NEW NATIONAL STUDY: 1 in 4 homeless are Veterans. Click for story Check out SFHomeless.net's Veteran's Services NEW! November 2007 Affordable Housing Wait List ---- Welcome! The final agencies from the HAP Manual have been uploaded, and now it's time for the community to start using the resources, and to improve them. We want this site to be a new level of service for the homeless by providing greater knowledge in a more efficient way. The potential for the site and its uses is limitless, and we hope to use the larger wiki community and its resources to add more to SFHOMELESS.NET in the future. If you have any ideas or suggestions to add new features, please contact the administrators. Thank you. ---- About this Site and Staff Site Guidelines and Help Forum:Site Feedback and Comments SFHomeless.net Press Release 1-30-07 COALITION ON HOMELESSNESS COH is a leading homeless advocacy agency in San Francisco. Check their wiki page or web site for a description of their services. Click here to read the COH blog with commentary and news. BLOG Weekly workgroups at 468 Turk: *Civil Rights, Mondays from 12:00-2:00 *Families and Immigrants, Mondays at 12:00 *Housing First for Families campaign committee, Thursdays at 12:00 *Right to a Roof, Wednesdays at 3:00 Also check the Street Sheet for updates and news. Coalition's wiki page. SAN FRANCISCO HOMELESS SERVICE PROVIDERS NETWORK CHANGE IN MEETING DAY -- Advocates that meet monthly to discuss issues. Now meets fourth Thursday of the month. Also maintains a Yahoo group for regular e-mail communication. To join the Yahoo group send an e-mail to the moderator at SFHSPN-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. Instructions for Joining and Using SFHSPN Next meeting: January 24, 10:00-12:00, 401 Van Ness, Room 213 No December meeting See the Documentation Page for the monthly housing list. DOCUMENTATION PDF or link to many popular handouts, brochures, training material, and misc literature used by the homeless and advocate community. Documentation Page OTHER HELPFUL PORTALS MyHousing.Org operated by Hamilton Family Center Helping-SF.Org operated by the Homeless Prenatal Program SF Library Community Services Directory Search United Way 211 Helplink BAR ASSOCIATION OF SAN FRANCISCO VOLUNTEER LEGAL SERVICES PROGRAM HOMELESS ADVOCACY PROJECT RESOURCE MANUAL Click on LIST ALL PAGES or on the CATEGORIES below. NEW! Categories Displayed By Subject Click here for HAP's agency listing: HAP Page LOCAL HOMELESS COORDINATING BOARD Meeting Schedule: *Full Board, Monday, February 4, 3-5pm at 170 Otis, Born Auditorium; no January meeting *Policy Committee, December 20, 11:00-12:30, 1440 Harrison, 2nd or 3rd floor conf rm *Policy Committee and the Housing Rights Committee, Monday, January 7, 12:30-2:30, at 121 Golden Gate Ave. 2nd Floor -- the second forum on "Helping to Re-Shape the San Francisco Housing Authority"; this meeting will focus on eviction policies and practices. The Local Homeless Coordinating Board is the lead entity for the San Francisco Continuum of Care. The Local Board works to ensure a unified homeless strategy that is supported by the Mayor, the Board of Supervisors, City departments, nonprofit agencies, people who are homeless or formerly homeless and the community at large. All efforts are aimed at permanent solutions, and the range of services is designed to meet the unique and complex needs of individuals who are threatened with or currently experiencing homelessness. LHCB wiki page PROJECT HOMELESS CONNECT Next PHC 2, Monday, January 7, 2008 PHC 21, Wednesday, February 27, 2008 PHC Web site SHELTER MONITORING COMMITTEE The Shelter Monitoring Committee provides the Mayor, the Board of Supervisors, the Local Homeless Coordinating Board, the public, and any other appropriate agency with accurate, comprehensive information about the conditions in and operations of shelters and resource centers. The 13-member body meets monthly to hear concerns and suggestions about City-funded shelters and resource centers and conducts announced and unannounced site visits. Next meetings: *December 12, 2007 The Shelter Monitoring Committee meets the first Wednesday of the month at 10:00 AM at 25 Van Ness Avenue, Suite 70 in basement. (Location is sometimes in 8th floor conference room.) Shelter Monitoring Committee wiki page TEN YEAR PLAN IMPLEMENTATION COUNCIL The TYPIC monitors the City's Ten Year Plan to End Homeless and works with government agencies, the Local Homeless Coordinating Board, and other groups and the public to ensure that the directives of the plan are being implemented. The council meets on a bi-weekly basis, the 2nd and 4th Wednesdays of the month, and also has expanded quarterly meetings with the Policy Cluster, LHCB, and Shelter Monitoring Committee. Meeting schedule (meets at City Hall, room 201, from 1-3 pm unless otherwise noted): Note 10/25: These dates and times may be changed. Check back... *December 12 (Executive Session only, closed to public; Quarterly meeting with department heads CANCELLED) *(No Meeting on December 26) San Francisco Ten Year Plan Implementation Council wiki page EDITING AREA